A Stark Normal Life
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Pepper and Tony have been married for over a year and everything has been normal, or at least Stark normal. Until one day Pepper has been acting weird. -The old title was "Tony and Pepper's Child."-
1. A Morning Unlike Any Other

**Please note that this is my first fanfiction and it might not be that good. Reviews are accepted. This is a Pepperony (Tony and Pepper) fanfiction. All rights go to The Avengers.**

Chapter 1 – Worries

Pepper and Tony have been married for over a year now and everything has been normal, or at least Stark normal. Until one day Pepper has been acting weird.

At about 8:14am, Tony woke up to the sound of someone vomiting. He got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He slowly opened the bathroom door and saw Pepper beside the toilet vomiting. He rushed over to her side and asked her, "Pepper, why are you vomiting?"

"I don't know, said a still nauseous Pepper, maybe it was something I ate."

"Well, let's get you back to bed." Tony said as he helped Pepper back to their bed.

Tony got ready for work, but before he left, he kissed Pepper's forehead and felt it with his hand and noticed that she didn't feel the slight bit feverish. Tony left their room and s he was headed for the garage he told JARVIS, "I want you to tell me if _ANYTHING _happens to Pepper."

"Ok." Jarvis said.

* * *

**Sorry that the first chapter was short. Reviews are accepted except no mean ones.**


	2. Worries

**This is the second chapter of my Pepperony fanfiction. All rights go to The Avengers.**

Chapter 2- Good Secrets

At SHIELD, Tony approached Natasha with a sad look on his worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Tony? Did Pepper leave you?" Natasha said with a joking tone.

"No, Tony said, but it is about Pepper."

"What's wrong, Is Pepper ok?

"That's what I came to ask you about."

"How can I help you with Pepper's problem?" Natasha said while putting papers in files.

"Well, Tony started; it started this morning when I woke up to someone vomiting. I walked over to the bathroom and noticed that it was Pepper. I went to her side and asked her 'Why are you throwing up?' She said that it might have been something she ate but I _highly_ doubt that."

"Why?"

"Well, because at Stark Towers we have only the best chefs to cook for us."

"Anyway continue."

"Then I felt her forehead before I left and noticed that she wasn't feverish at all. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Natasha started to smile before she said, "Tony, I know what's wrong, but I think it'll be better if the news came from her."

Tony started to head somewhere else before Natasha said,

"Tony."

Tony turned back and saw Natasha walking toward him. She put a hand on his shoulder before saying,

"Trust me, something good will come out of this. Now come on, we have a meeting in 10."

Natasha and Tony walked inside the meeting room. They took their seats as Nick Fury said,

"This is a meeting about The Avengers Initiative."

"Isn't it always?" said Thor.

"Well, this is different."

"You always say that when it's really not." Clint said while playing with his arrows.

Nick Fury was talking about random strategies while nobody but Steve was really listening. Always a goodie two shoes. Natasha was playing with her widow bites; Bruce was attempting to count the number of hairs on his head, Thor was daydreaming, Clint was playing with his arrows and Tony was thinking about Pepper.

He was wondering what she was doing right now.


	3. Two Pink Lines

**This is the third chapter. All rights go to The Avengers. By the way, I made up Zietal.**

Chapter 3- Two Pink Lines

Back at Stark Towers, Pepper woke up with a strange craving for pickles. She walked over to the kitchen still in her blue silk pajamas. She opened the fridge, grabbed the pickle jar, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The commercial lady said, "Do you throw up in the morning?"

"Yes" Pepper replied.

"Do you have weird cravings at weird times?"

Pepper looked at her pickle jar before saying "Yes."

"Then surprise! You're pregnant!"

Pepper stared at the TV and said "Me, Virginia Potts pregnant with Tony Stark's child? I want _REAL_ proof."

Then the commercial continued, "If you want real proof, go to your nearest drug store and purchase a Zietal Pregnancy Test."

Pepper closed the pickle jar and put it back in the fridge. She quickly put on a bright green t-shirt and casual jeans. She paired it up with a simple white purse and simple black ballet flats. She did her hair in a simple ponytail as she headed toward her car. Before she left she said to JARVIS "JARVIS do not mention any of this to Tony. I want the news to come from me."

"Ok. . And might I ask, where are you going?" JARVIS said.

"I'm going to the local drug store to buy myself a Zietal Pregnancy Test."

Pepper came back 25 minutes later with a pack of pregnancy tests in her hand. She walked to the bathroom to try one. Pepper ripped open the box and pulled one out.

After she used it, she stared at it. One pink line appeared. She said to herself, "Ok, one pink line, no big deal."

A short moment later another pink line appeared. Millions of thoughts went through Pepper's mind at this exact moment as she paced across the bathroom floor.

"I'm pregnant. Tony and I will have a baby. We will have a little boy or girl to take care of. How will I tell him? Will he be mad? Does he even want a child? How will I do this? Will we be good parents?"

After Pepper became light-headed, she fainted on the bathroom's tile floor with the test in her hand.

"Oh no! I better call Mr. Stark!" JARVIS said as he dialed Tony's number.

Meanwhile back at SHIELD, Nick Fury left The Avengers in the room while he took care of something. Then Tony got a phone call.

"Hello?" Tony said.

"Hi Mr. Stark." JARVIS said.

"JARVIS. Is Pepper ok?"

"That's what I'm calling you about. Apparently, she was in the bathroom and fainted on the ground. You better come quickly."

As JARVIS hung up the phone, Tony's face turned white as if he's seen a ghost.

"Are you ok Tony?" asked Bruce.

"No. I have to go. Something is wrong with Pepper and I have to go to her." Tony said as he grabbed his coat.

"And Natasha, something good better come out of this."

Tony ran out the meeting room and realized that there was no time to get to his car. So, he put on his Iron Man Mark VII suit and flew out the window.

Back at the meeting room, The Avengers had blank looks on their faces mainly because some of them had no idea what the hell just happened.


	4. The Secret Is Revealed

**This is the fourth chapter. All rights go to The Avengers. By the way if you're wondering about whom Peggy is. Peggy Carter III is the granddaughter of the Peggy Carter in Captain America. She is also British and Steve's girlfriend.**

Chapter 4- The Secret is Revealed

As soon as Tony reached Stark Towers, he disarmed his Iron Man suit and ran inside and asked JARVIS, "JARVIS, which bathroom is Pepper in?"

"She's in the main bathroom on the second floor." JARVIS said.

"Ok." Tony said as he ran there.

When he got there, he tried to open the door but it was locked. Tony started cursing words under his breath. He was thinking of ramming the door down but then he realized that it might fall on Pepper. Instead, he told JARVIS, "Unlock the door JARVIS."

As he heard the click of the lock. He opened the door and saw Pepper on the ground. He was relieved that she was still breathing. He saw something in her hand. Tony picked it up and had no idea what it was but then he saw Pepper's blue-green eyes start to open. The second she woke up, Tony started blurting out questions.

"Pepper, are you ok? Why did you faint? And what is this thing is my hand?" Tony said.

But then he noticed that tears were rolling down her cheek. But they didn't look like tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

'Pepper, why are you crying?" Tony asked as he wiped her tears.

"Tony Stark, you are going to be a father." Pepper said.

Pepper knew that deep down, Tony was going to cry, but she knows that a Stark never cries. Instead, Tony said, "Pepper, that's great! I've always wanted a mini iron man flying around the building."

"Oh no. First of all, you are not building our child an iron man suit. And second of all, it's going to be a girl." Pepper said as she got up.

"That sounds like a bet ."

"You bet Mr. Stark. A $30.00 bet."

"Deal." Tony said as they walked toward the living room.

They sat on their dark brown loveseat when Tony got a phone call from Steve.

"Hey Steve. What's up?"

"Hey Tony! Is Pepper alright?" He could tell it was on speaker phone because he could hear the rest of The Avengers fighting to ask questions. For obvious reasons, Bruce went first. He asked,

"Is Pepper alright?"

"She's better than alright." Tony said as he kissed the strawberry blonde's cheek.

"What was wrong with Pepper?" said a voice that kind of sounded kind of like a combination of Thor and Clint.

All you could hear in the background was Tony whispering to Pepper, 3…2…1.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Pepper and Tony yelled together.

The phone went dead after that.


	5. Stay With Pepper

**This is the fifth chapter. This is the chapter where all the other characters would appear. All rights go to The Avengers. This chapter is probably going to be short.**

Chapter 5- Stay with Pepper

Pepper and Tony were wondering why the phone went dead, but before you knew it, all The Avengers including Jane Foster and Peggy Carter III. They all ran inside and congratulated the happy couple. The girls rushed over to hug Pepper as the guys shook Tony's hand. The guys were taking this advantage to bet some money on what gender it'll be.

Tony, Bruce and Thor think it's a boy, where as Clint, Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Peggy think it's a girl.

While everyone was enjoying the party (or what turned into a party), Tony pulled Jane and Peggy to the side and he told them,

"Peggy, Jane can you guys do a favor for me?"

"Depends on what it is." Jane said.

"Since, Pepper's pregnant; I need you two to stay by her side. Help her when I'm gone. Especially since I've made a lot of enemies."

"Sure Tony." Peggy said.

"And, Tony, are you nervous about this whole situation." Jane asked.

"No. I, Tony Stark am not nervous." Tony said with his right hand up.

Jane and Peggy just stared at him until he said,

"Ok, fine. You want to know how nervous I am. I am scared that I can't be a good dad."

Jane said, "Don't worry Tony. You and Pepper will be good parents. Now, there's a party with all your friends. Try to enjoy it."

"Thanks Jane." Tony said as he left toward the party.

When the party began to dim down, Tony saw Pepper on the balcony and joined her. He snuck up on her and placed his hands on her hips and said,

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Pepper said.

"About?"

"About our kid."

"What about him?"

"Well, _she_ will be a girl and about how we're going to raise her. I mean, you're always on missions around the world and I'm always somewhere fixing Stark Industries in a different country. She will never have a normal childhood."

"Pepper, even if I wasn't a superhero, our child will never have a normal childhood. He will have a _Stark_ normal childhood."

"Your right."

Tony pulled her into a long deep kiss as the stars above them started to shine as ever so bright.

Pepper headed for bed while Tony stayed out there for a bit. He thought, "Maybe Jane was right, there was nothing to be nervous about. Maybe I just need to relax and try to enjoy every moment with my little boy."


	6. Gifts And Galore

**This is the sixth chapter! All rights go to The Avengers. I'm just going to speed it up here so, Pepper is 5 months pregnant and the girls are thinking of throwing Pepper a simple…well read and find out.**

Chapter 6- Gifts and Galore

Pepper was about 5 months pregnant and everything was just boring for her. She had to go buy a whole new wardrobe, she couldn't really work and all that. So, the Peggy, Jane and Natasha met up at Starbucks and were saying,

"You know what, Pepper's been so bummed lately, and we should do something for her." Peggy said as she sipped her coffee.

"Like what? You know Tony won't let Pepper out as much." Natasha said.

"Good point. So, we should do something at her house." Peggy said.

"A party?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, maybe a baby shower. She never had one." Natasha said as she bit her chocolate muffin.

"Should we tell her?" Peggy said.

"Yeah, we probably should." Jane said.

"Why?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy, Natasha started, what if we showed up at Pepper's house with our hair done, in fancy dresses and with stilettos and she is still in her pajamas."

"You have a point there." Peggy said. "Let's go now."

The three girls left Starbucks and headed to Jane's car towards Stark Towers. -

When they arrived at Stark Towers, JARVIS greeted them in and they were welcomed by Pepper sitting on the couch drinking tea. Natasha said, "Hi, Pepper!"

Pepper turned around and saw her friends she said "Oh, hey! I was about to call you. Come sit." Pepper gave a gesturing hand toward the couch.

Peggy, Jane and Natasha sat on the couch as Jane said "Pepper, we've been thinking. You've been so bored lately and we've come up with an idea to help make you...uh...Not bored."

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"We're going to throw you a baby shower!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Girls, that's sweet of you, but I don't need one. And, besides, I'm not in the mood for a big party." Pepper said.

"We also thought of that too. So, we were just thinking of just a small party with just the four of us next Thursday. Right here at Stark Towers."

"Thank you so much!" Pepper said as she got up to hug the girls.

"See you then." Peggy said as they all left towards home.

On the day of the baby shower, Tony was about to go out with the guys while Pepper was getting ready. Pepper came out of the bathroom and said to Tony, "So, how do I look?"

Tony couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a simple peach knee high sleeveless dress with a lace skirt and a bit of sparkle on the top. She had her hair in a simple bun. She paired it with simple diamond earrings with the matching necklace and simple white flats. Tony just couldn't get his eyes off her. He said,

"Pepper you look…WOW!"

"I'll just take that as a 'You look beautiful' ok?"

"Sure. And save me some cake." Tony said as he kissed her cheek

"Sure thing."

Pepper walked toward the living room and sat on the couch waiting for the first girl to arrive. A moment later, the elevator opened and Jane walked out.

Jane had her long hair straight down. She was wearing a light pink knee-high dress with a simple rhinestone belt. She paired that with white heels.

She walked in carrying her gift and sparkling cider. Pepper walked up to her and said "Jane, you look fabulous!"

"What do you mean me? Look at you!" Jane said as she placed her things on the table. They sat on the couch waiting for Peggy and Natasha to arrive.

About 10 minutes later, Peggy arrived. She was wearing a light blue knee-high dress with black stilettos. She had her shoulder length hair curled. She was wearing a silver heart necklace with matching earrings. She was carrying her gift in one hand. Pepper said,

"Peggy? Is that you? You look beautiful!"

"Yes it's me! And thanks you both look great." Peggy said as she placed her gift on the table and sat down. Now they had to wait for Natasha.

They were waiting for 30 minutes and Natasha hasn't shown up yet. Jane said, "I'm calling her."

Jane dialed her number and after 3 rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Natasha said.

"Natasha, this is Jane. Where are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm exiting the elevator of Stark Towers." Natasha said as she exited the elevator.

Natasha was wearing a short dark purple dress with a bow on the waist and a ruffled skirt. She paired that with black heels. She had her hair curled up and wore a simple amethyst pendant around her neck.

All of their jaws dropped. Peggy said,

"Natasha, who knew an assassin, could look so beautiful?"

"Oh, come on you guys, I just threw this on. You're the ones who really look great." Natasha said as she placed the cake and the gifts on the table.

Jane opened the sparkling cider and poured it in four wine glasses. After cutting the cake and placing it on plates, they decided that it was to open gifts. Pepper decided to open Jane's first. She tore open the wrapping paper and found a box of spa supplies.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Jane!" Pepper said as she hugged Jane.

"Every woman has to relax once in a while." Jane said.

Next, Pepper decided to open Peggy's gift. It was the smallest one of them all but Pepper didn't really care. She opened the box and it was a baby set complete with: baby bibs, lotions, bath washes, baby booties and all that stuff.

"Thank you Peggy. Mainly because I don't feel like buying all this."

"No problem Pepper, I had to get you something." Peggy said as she sipped her cider.

"Now I just have to open Natasha's gift." Pepper said as she picked up her gift.

It was in a box. Pepper opened the box and found a series of blankets in it. There were blankets in all colors with ducks, teddy bears, lambs and other friendly critters. All Pepper could say was,

"Thank you Natasha, thank you all for these gifts and all you've done."

"No problem Pepper, anything for a friend."


	7. The Baby Is Coming

**This is the seventh and final chapter to my first Pepperony fanfiction. All rights go to The Avengers. Pepper is 9 months pregnant here. Now you'll find out if it's a boy or girl.**

Chapter 7- The Baby's Coming

Pepper's been pregnant 9 months now and Tony was about to leave for a mission for Greece. Apparently, someone thinks that kidnapping kids can help you make a living. Tony woke up Pepper to tell her. He shook her lightly while saying,

"Pepper…Pepper. Wake up."

Pepper woke up and said,

"Tony, why'd you wake me?"

"I have a mission in Greece. Promise me that junior won't arrive today." Tony said.

"Tony, junior isn't due for 3 weeks. Don't worry or you won't be able to focus. Ok?"

"Ok." Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

As Tony left the building, he saw Peggy and Jane and let them in.

"Pepper's getting dressed, but she'll be done soon." Tony said.

"Ok, watch Steve for me." Peggy said.

"And Thor too." Jane added.

"Got it." Tony said as he hopped in his convertible.

Pepper walked out toward the living room wearing simple maternity jeans and a bright blue top. She saw Peggy and Jane and said,

"Hey girls, what do you want to do?"

"Sappy romance movie marathon?" Jane said.

"Ok." Pepper said as she put in The Notebook.

A few movies later, the girls ran out of snacks so Pepper went into the kitchen to get some more. As she reached to the cupboard to get more crackers, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She let out a moaning pain. Peggy and Jane ran into the kitchen and Peggy said,

"Pepper, are you alright?"

"I think I went into labor."Pepper said as she grasped her stomach.

"What do we do?" Jane said.

"Ok, I'm going to say this once so you two better listen, Pepper said, Jane, I want you to go to my room, get my suitcase and call Tony. Tell him I went into labor early and we'll be in St. Michael's Hospital on 39th Street. Peggy, I want you to go get the baby's bag in the closet and call the hospital. I'll meet you in the car. Jane, you'll drive."

Peggy ran to the closet and Jane ran to their room. Jane dialed Tony's number and said,

"Tony?"

"Jane, if you're calling about Thor, now's not a good time." Tony said while shaking henchmen off him.

"This isn't about Thor. Pepper's gone into labor early and she'll need you at the hospital. We'll be at St. Michael's Hospital n 39th Street. Will you make it?"

"Yes, I think, just tell her to try to wait for me."

"Sure Tony." Jane said as she hung up the phone.

Tony knew he had to be there. So, he knew that he had to leave the mission. Tony said in his earpiece,

"Captain, Captain America do you copy?"

"I copy." Said a very exhausted Steve.

"Pepper has gone into labor and I have to go see her. Can you guys take the rest of these bad guys down?"

"Yeah, Black Widow just shot the villain so we're pretty much done. Go Stark, we'll meet you there."

"Thanks Capsicle." Tony said as he started to fly away.

The girls were almost at the hospital. Jane was driving while Pepper was sitting in the backseat with Peggy beside her. Pepper asked Jane, "How much farther?"

"About 10 more minutes Pepper."

Then Pepper's phone started to ring. She picked it up and was relieved that it was Tony.

"Tony, will you be there?" Pepper said.

"Yeah I will. Pepper you said you weren't due for another 3 weeks." Tony said.

"Do you think I planned this?!" Pepper said as she hit another contraction.

"We're here Pepper." Jane said as she parked the car.

Pepper was relaxing on the hospital bed when Tony ran in panting like a dog. He said to Pepper,

"Pepper, sorry I'm late but some bird thought it would have been nice to catch a ride."

"That's ok Tony, and you're not late."

- 30 minutes later-

The rest of The Avengers piled into the room and saw Pepper holding a beautiful baby girl. She had Tony's brown hair and Pepper's blue-green eyes.

"Her name is Emily Maria Stark." Tony said.

Unfortunately, Tony had to give Pepper $30.00 and the rest of The Avengers settled the betting money. As everyone went to see the new baby, Tony stood behind and thought to himself,

"This is our child. It won't have a normal life; it'll have a Stark normal life."

**And that is the end of my Pepperony fanfiction. I promise to write more. Reviews are accepted! :D**

_**~Mysterygal5 **_


End file.
